When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Tears.0f.The.Sky
Summary: When Ki walks into the room, your hearts stops beating and you seem breathless at the sight of her. Just talking to her will draw you in. Perfect in every sense. She's never interested though, but can the Host Club change her outlook? R&R Pairings unknown
1. First Encounters

**Kiyoko Hikaru is the new girl of the Ouran Institute. As many would say she has a rare and unique type of 'gift'. Granted, it's said tat she holds the key to anyone's heart. Thus, many a men seem to hav fallen to their demise after falling for her. All due to the fact, that she has no intrest for tem at all.**

**Albeit, she doesn'trealize herself that she has no use for the gift whatsoever. She's just too wrapped up with the world around her and the boring schoolwork to have any intrest in boys.**

**But after meeting the Ouran Host Club, will Ki's outlook on someone change for the better?**

* * *

"Oh come on Ki. It's fun!" 

By the looks of it. Kiyoko Hikaru, the brand new transfer student, was being dragged to her demise by a lot of her newly found friends. Or well, as you may put it, a whole mess of trouble.

The hem of her pale uniform ruffled around her ankles as she was mercilessly pulled forth down the hallowed halls of the Ouran Institute. A place where lineage came first upon the list of top priority and money a close second. "You know Miyuki, I really see no point in this.We could go practice for the next Orchestra class or something." Miyuki was not listening of course. Of all things, all she ever wanted to do was blow off valuable study time and spend it in some music room."Where are you taking me?!"

"Oh, you'll see Ki." The grand door opened to reveal six handsome boys. Upon ther entry a chorus of voices rang out. Prefeerably theirs. "Welcome to the Host Club." Upon hearing these words, Ki's face burned a rose red, as she tried in vain to shield her glowering face with her barely shoulder-length black and blue midnight hair. "Hello Miyuki, Izumi-chan. And oh, who's this?" The blonde boy with amber eyes peered at her precariously from a large chair. Probably a throne.

"A new patron!" The smaller child like blonde boy said jumping to his fullest exent. Which really wasn't much, due to the fact that he was so short. "Show us your divine beauty princess." The leader, Tamaki said, as he held out a hand making a gesture._ They probably treat everyone this way._ On instant, th two girls moved giggling, revealing their cowering friend behind. Upon realizing her dully exposed self, Kiyoko moved once again behind her "said" friends.

"C'mon Ki. You shouldn't be so nervous!" Izumi turned an whispered to her.

* * *

"Who is she? I have never seen her before?" Tamaki turned and whispered to his best business associate and best friend Kyoya. "It's Hikaru, Kiyoko. The new transfer student." was Kyoya's responce. For once, the long ours spent at random get together's of his parents finally aided him. He'd seen her hundreds of times, and had even spoken to her on more than one occasion. Kyoya watched as the two girls tried to talk her into staying. She seemed bent on leaving their little Host Club get together. 

"What?" Hikaru, on of the twins spoke up, at the mention of his name. "No not you. That's her las name." his brother Kaoru spoke up beside him. "So what's with the name Ki? I mean I know it's a nickname but why, itsounds like the word "key."" Hunny spoke up trying to get into the conversation.

"Ah, that's the whole point of it. Her friends use it as some kind of inside joke, that she's oblivious to herself. It's short for "Key to the Heart." Everyone says, she can win over anyone. But she never went out with anyone. Strange actually. Anyone with such a gift could pretty much do whatever one desires. We could use one to help boost the Host Club ratings, that is, if a male possessed it." Kyoya, finished his little word jaunt.

"It seems to be working already." The twins said in unison while refering to Kiyoko's "gift". They began to walk towards the girl, but where soon stopped. "You may not want to do that. Who knows what sort of trouble you two may be getting yourselves into." Kyoya said. "I know from experience."

The group held malicous smiles. "We'd love to hear abou tthat Kyoya. But, first we have patrons to attend to." Tamaki said getting up out of his throne like chair as the others nodded around him.

* * *

Kiyoko walked towards the grand oak wood door. Seeing herself out. "Ki, you don't know what you're missing!" Mizyuki and Izumi had already latched themselves to her arm. Maybe for good. Trying desprately to shake off the ravenous girls, she soon found it to be no use whatsoever. "What's you do, glue yourselves to me with cement?" 

"I'd like to try a hand at it." Hikaru spoke up, catching her attention. "Hook, line and sinker." Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear.

Kiyoko froze as he caught her eyes. Her mouth began to move, as a trail of words escaped. Hikaru hadn't realized that she had spoken at all until she finished, for her ocean eyes were entrancing. Already, something was drawing him in about her.

"You know, that was really kind of cheesy."

* * *

**Already, it seems to be that Kiyko isn't one to be pulled in with mere words and a few actions. More is obviously needed to pull her in. **

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter to the "When Your Heart Stops Beating" Story. I merely started wrinting this beacuse it's summer and I really have nothing more to do. And plus, I'm at a stand still on my Life After Heartbreak story.**

**Luves, **

**Ki.**

* * *

**_A preview of what's to come..._**

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. Love takes hostages. I hate love."_

_"Stop searching for something that'll never be."_

_"A woman would offer him up her heart, throbbing on a platter."_

_"Is her heart worth stealing?"_

_"I never want you to think you're anything less than amazing."_

_"I swear you're the best thing about me."_


	2. Enlightenment

Hikaru was left stunned for a moment, he could feel part of his face twitch. But then again, if it was Tamaki who had said that instead, the blonde king would probably be cowering in the corner in shame. Or well, we all know how he'd react. ""Hikaru, are you all right my beloved brother?" Kaoru spoke up grabbing his stunned brother's arm with the both of his. It's better to use the 'brotherly love' tactics.

"If she hurt you, I can make you feel better." Kaoru said tugging slightly on Hikaru's sleeve. "Should I smile and say, 'aww how cute?' Because frankly I really don't know how to react to this situation." Kiyoko said curtly folding her arms. "You guys can try as hard as you want, but I really have better things to do than stay here watching you feed people lies."

"Ki! WE know you're just saying that because you don't want to give in." Izumi and Miyuki placed their feet firmly on the ground, scolding her. Kiyoko rolled her eyes and a long sigh escaped her mouth.. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you handsome men." The apology seeemed to have been more long winding than she thought. "So you admit, you think we're handsome." Tamaki said pointing at her accusingly.

Stunned Kiyoko's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I do not feel obliged to respond to that accusation." Kiyoko said, as her face flushed an even redder color. "Oh Ki. We can just see it in your pretty face." Tamaki placed a hand under her chin, pulling her closer.

"Ki, we know you want to stay, you're just too proud to admit it." Kyoya pointed out clearly. "Ugh, fine! If you want me to so badly, I'll admit it. I want to stay!" Kiyoko threw her arms up in the air exsapherated. "Finally Ki, you're too stubborn." Izumi scolded.

"Well, we have to go.." Miyuki said mischeviously as she and Izumi crept towards the door. "You guys planned this?" Kiyoko looked at them. "No." They said sarcastically. And then, in a second Kiyoko was left alone, with a roomful of guys. "Umm.." She really didn't know what to say at this moment in time.

Farther away, the Host Club stood huddled in a close knit knot. "You see, our new mission is to study the girl, and figure out her qualities. Then we can recreate that 'gift' of hers, and draw in more patrons." Tamaki said, his eyes glowing with an imitated evil glow.

"Yes Milord." Hikaru and Kaoru said giving a salute. "Wouldn't that be using her?" Hunny said, his eyes wide.

"Um, no. She's going to be our new friend. And we need to learn hings about our friends. If we didn't they wouldn't really be our friends would they now?" Tamaki said smiling. "Really!" Hunny smile reached the corners of his face.

"Yeah, why don't you ask your new friend to draw you something? She's a great artist." Kyoya added, trying in vain t oget the small blonde to do some research.

A second later, she found herself being dragged once more. "C'mon Kiyoko! Draw me a bun-bun. Kyoya says you're a great artist." This time it was Hunny. Strangely the boy was actaully pretty strong for his size. Mori quietly followed with his usual flowing pace. "..Sure?" Afterall Kiyoko couldn't say no to such an adorable kid.

* * *

"I'm done. Do you like it Hunny?" Kiyoko held up the paper towards the blond and watched his face light up. The fact just surprised her. A third year, so small and with so many child-like qualities trapped within him. "Ki! I love it." Hunny held it tighly towards his body, bringing the piece of paper into a tight embrace. 

Slightly from a further distance away..

"So tell us," Tamaki said, his face very close to Kyoya's. The raven-haired boy's expression still did not change. "What did you mean from 'I know from experience'. Afterall, it seems like we all want to know about your little rendezvous." Kaoru and Hikaru seemed to nod in sync. They had never expected Kyoya to be such a person. "Enlighten us." Hikaru said making a hand gesture wich probably meant for him to carry on, even though Kyoya hadn't even said anything.

"That 'that was really cheesy statement' was such a ploy." Kyoya changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject!", the king and his loyal followers bellowed.

"I'll tell you guys later." _See, she doesn't even recognize me..._

"Aww, come on." The group said around him. Thus, their little outburst attracted Kiyoko's attention. The girl rose from the couch and promenaded over to the group. "What's going on? Wait, I think I know you from somewhere.." This was of course directed to Kyoya. And for some reason he looked taken aback for a moment. She remembered him. "Kyoya? Kyoya Ohtori?"

Kyoya tried his best to hide his smile as he replied. "Yeah, it's me."

Ki smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't know you came here." "Well here I am." Kyoya said. _Duh. _

Strangely, Hikaru and Kaoru felt jealous. They barely knew the girl, but there was something about her. Was it that 'Key to the Heart' thing or something? Each took a hold of one of her arms and began to drag her away. "Kyoya, you can't just hog her." They said again in unison. By now the girl was really getting tired of being dragged all day long.

"Guys, can you please not drag me." She said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, both wearing a large smirk.

_Let the research begin..._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm sorry if Haruhi isn't in the story. I really don't know how to put her in. **

**The story's starting off pretty well, I just feel like I'm stuck at a standstill. I'll get out of it soon I guess. **

**Can't believe the guys are using her! Well, things will get better, I hope. And the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Who do you think Kiyoko should end up with?**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come...**

_" Don't be afraid to lose your heart to me. I've already lost mine to you."_

_" I can't stop thinking about you. I guess I'm in love with you. Why can't you just love me? "_

_"I would give up eternity to always be with you.."_

_"Don't let him get to you. He wants to see you broken."_

_"So why should I take your hand when you can't promise happy endings? "_

_" Every time I see you, I get lost in your eyes and then I realize I can't have you."_

_"And I'll smile and you'll wave and we'll pretend it's okay. "_

_" I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anybody. Maybe that was the problem. "_

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster."  
_


	3. Accusations

Kiyoko soon found herself sitting on a large ornate white couch sandwhiched between the twins while the other Host Club members attended to other clients around the room. A sigh escaped her porcelain skin face as she let her back slide down the seat. "So Ki, what clubs have you joined?" Hikaru said moving a strand of hair from her face.

Harmless flirting? I think not.

"You know, the Art Club, Kendo Club, the Track Team." Kiyoko let her voice drift off, as Kyoya caught her eye. He actually stood in the corner with a book in hand writing things down. Their eyes met for a moment, but Kyoya broke their bond by pushing up his glasses slightly and turning his attention to Tamaki. "Really now Ki? Mori never mentioned you. He's probably keeping you to himself. Don't you think Hikaru?" Kaoru said, catching her gaze.

"Yes, that is quite actually what I think." Hikaru said nodding in agreement. "So how good are you at kendo?"

"Second best in the country. Mori beat me." Kiyoko said. Ugh, she always felt insufficent whenever someone mentioned her losing position to Mori. "Oh, did he hurt you?" Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed her hands simutaniously. "Just a few bruises here and there but-."

Before she could finish, the two but in again. "You hear that?"

"Yes, yes I did." Kaoru answered. "Mori hurt our dear Ki. He must pay for his actions, don't you agree?" Hikaru answered, "Why yes, yes I do. I think we should reprimand Mori for his inexplicit actions against our dear friend." Hikaru and Kaoru stood up on an instant witha look of determination plastered upon their faces. "Let's go Ki." Koaru took her hand leading her.

"Guys, it's really not needed. Second best is good enough for me." Kiyoko said trying to discourage the two. She drew back slightly hoping the two would get the idea. "But he hurt you." The two twins seemingly turned in sync, each placing an arm on the back of her waist, forcing her to forge forward. Unknowingly, Kiyoko dug her feet into the ground, thus stopping the two.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru in a strange manner. "Hikaru, do you realize something?" "Why yes, yes I do." A smirk grew upon the older twin's face. "Do you know what this means?"

"Our Ki-chan's strong."

* * *

Kyoya stood once again in the corner of the grand marble-floored room, with a accounting book in hand. Every once in a while, he would glance over in Ki's direction. There was something about her that made you stare. It was just something about her. 

Tamaki sat upon a chair entertaining one of his usual patrons, with his back faced toward "mom". Without looking at Kyoya, he said a statement that was directly for Kyoya. "Mother, you really should stop starring. Afterall, it is quite rude." His tone was quite matter-of-factly. As quickly as it was spoken, Tamaki returned to his entertaining.

A slight red color appeared upon Kyoya's face as she snapped the book shut and walked off.

"Mori!" The two devils waved the soft spoken giant over. Mori came over with his hands hidden withing his pockets, and of course Hunny saddling himself on Mori's shoulders. "Hmm?" His voice was very soft. It was a ever rare thing for the boy to even utter a word. "I can't believe ou hurt Ki, Mori!" Hikaru exclaimed causing Kyoya to look over in intrest. "He what?" Hunny looked down upon Mori's face. But by the way Hunny was positioned, his vision became inpaired , giving him a view of Mori as he was upside down.

Kiyoko sighed and pulled her arm away. "How many times do I have to tell you guys. Mori didn't hurt me. I just got a few bruises during the match. You guys blew it too far out of porportion. Mori you're not-" Suddenly a loud song began to play.

"Cause you're the one who only lies close to me..

Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly,

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,

Now there's no place I'd rather be but,

Here in your arms.." The song sung before Kiyoko flipped out a cell phone and answered. "Hello?" Just as she did Kiyoko heard a click, and that was the end of that. Kiyoko looked at the phone for a minute. "Who was it?" Hikaru asked appearing over her shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe just a wrong number." Kiyoko put the phone away shaky. The call sent a shiver down her spine, she could've sworn she heard something eerie.

Kyoya smiled as he put the phone away. "So my knowledge is right. That **is** her number." Maybe he could still win her over. Afterall they did have somewhat of a history together. That is if you would consider a few conversations a history.

"Well, I'm sorry guys but, I have to go. My parents are making me go to some business ball, and they want me primped." Kiyoko sighed as she looked at a clock. "At the Hasagoya Hall right?" Hunny asked.

"How'd you know?" Kiyoko said smiling. It might not be so boring afterall at the business ball. "Oh we're going to!" The twins placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke into her ear. You could tell Kiyoko was embarassed. Her face once again turned a bright red.

"Mother, I seem to think you may have some competition." Tamaki said as he brought a teacup to his lips.

* * *

**Another end, to another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Ugh, my back is killing me, because I sit in front of the computer all day. Currently, I'm working on beating the video game Trace Memory.**

**Eh lok at me, I'm rambling. Well, the next chapter will be up soon, and please review so I know how well I'm doing.**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come..**

_**"**I wanna be your one and only."_

_"Now my heart is empty. I'm only left with used to be's. "_

_"And there's something about you that makes me fall in love every time."_

_"Just when I thought I was over you, you had to go and talk to me."  
_


	4. Listen Closely

"Really now?" Kiyoko looked to her right and left at the twins. "Yes, really." Hikaru's face was very close. At the uncomfortable distance, but not for Kiyoko. Twas for Kyoya. Kyoya could feel the pen bend from the pressure of his hand. A second later, and a crack came from his hand, and then a burst of ink cascading down his white shirt.

"Kyoya? Are you alright?" By now, the girl was standing merely an inch away from him. He could hear his heart beating louder and faster. Kyoya prayed to God that she couldn't hear it too. She tilted her head as if listening intently to something. _Oh God no, don't tell me you can hear it too._

Her mouth moved as she began to speak. Though Kyoya was too entranced by her eyes to notice, well until she finished speaking. "You really have to be careful with these pens." Kiyoko had drawn out a hankerchief and was patting it on the ink soaked shirt. Mindlessly she began to tap the bottom of his chin where the ink spotted. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of her cheeks burning a rosy pink. She was embarassed?

"I don't think this is helping so well, so it would probably be much easier if you just bought a new shirt completely and threw this out." Kiyoko sighed and handed him the snow silk cloth, now newly stained a black raven color itself. Shocked, Kyoya tried his best to mutter something like a "Thank you." But no avail came of it. Quickly he shoved the cloth into a back pocket. The soft-spoken girl took a few steps back and turned. "I have to go. I'm late. I'll see you guys tonight!"

She made it to the door, and then suddenly found herself being jerked back by her arm. "I'm not a rag doll!" Her voice came out in protest. "Just admit it. You are a rag doll." The two twins said in unison. "And you can't leave without a goodbye kiss."

"I-" Kiyoko began in protest, but soon found herself in between a double kiss, if that was possible. Koaru and Hikaru had both planted a kiss on either cheek. Kyoya on the other hand was fuming. After his ink mishap, there wasn't really anything else to destry that was in reach anyway. Tamaki could possibly be a good enough victim.

But that was besides the point. Her porcelain skin face turned that famous rosy color once again. "Ki-chan smells like strawberries!" Hikaru exclaimed as if trying to get some sort of a point across. "She does?! I just love strawberries!" Hunny threw his arms up in the air. Kyoya's brow furrowed_. Are they trying to get Hunny into this too_?

A laugh escaped her mouth. "That's enough guys. You're making me late, and I still have to change before I leave." Kiyoko made another attempt at the door. "Wait, why are you changing?" Koaru placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her back slightly. "Kaoru, don't manhandle her like that!" Hikaru said removing his bother's hand. "That's no way to treat a lady." Tamaki said getting up.

Kiyoko sighed. Still with her feeblest of attempts, she still couldn't get away. "If you guys must know, I can't drive in this." She held her arms open as to show them the pale yellow school uniform, that was mandatory for the girls to wear. "You drive your own car?! Don't you have a driver? I mean ladies such as yourself should never do such a thing!" Tamaki said rushing over and seemingly shaking her.

"Um, I have a driver. But I don't use him. I drive a motorcycle?" Kiyoko said precariously, careful of her words. "But that's dangerous!" The twins themselves forward trying to pull the girl into a hug but, she barely managed to dodge it. She opened the door quickly, "Gotta go, see you later!" She rushed out and ran down the hall, her footsteps echoing.

* * *

Kiyoko stepped through the door thinking that the hallowed halls were empty, from the girls locker room, she emerged. She took a deep breath and began to walk down the halls, and soon found herself thrown to the ground. "Ki-chan!" A voice squealed as Kiyoko opened her dark eyes to see a small blonde boy sprawled over her. "H-Hunny?" she managed to sputter. Hunny quickly whipped out a rabbit shaped walkie-talkie. 

"I found her!" Hunny said happily into the walkie-talkie. A voice came over the other end, "Good job Hunny! Just hold her down til we get there." The voice faded and the device went silent. "Well, I'm gonna go.." Kiyoko said gingerly, as she tried to move away. "But Ki-chan!" Hunny's lip quivered as his eyes gew noticably larger.

"Oh please Hunny, I have to go. I promise, I'll see you tonight."

A smile slowly appeared across his face. "Alright. Hurry." The girl smiled and rubbed the top of his blonde fluffy hair a moment before she ran down the halls disappearing.

* * *

Kiyoko stood in a mid-thigh length black dress, that was held up with a halter. Her hair was done up in a bun with a frosty white pair of chopsticks, with fly-aways all over the place, as a large black bang dame down covering an eye. The ends of he hair were tipped with white as she stood by the window waiting. She was dressed quite simply compared to what her parents would usually throw her in.

She stood there a moment looking from side to side, watching, waiting for a member of the Host Club to walk through the door. A sigh escaped her mouth as she felt a tap came upon her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

**Ugh, deppressed. Headaches and everything. Eh, I'm still writing, don't woryy.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Lurves, **

**Kiyoko**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come..**

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you..._

_I feel alive when you're beside me..._

_Please don't say that.._

_How can I trust you?_


End file.
